Maybe two opposite elements can live in harmony
by ShizukaPamela
Summary: Day two: Sundrops. People expect Natsu to ruin a date but things go differently for Juvia. I hope you enjoy! Navia week has begun! Rated K but could change to T for swearing that might appear.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Hey... I haven't uploaded the other fanfiction in ages and I feel giulty but I have so much time to write now so I am gonna start of with Navia week! I am so excited because I get to read so many Navia fanfictions/drabbles and I get to participate. I hope you guys enjoy! I am sorry for the grammar mistakes.

Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail or any of the characters. They all belong to Hiro Mashima.

Enjoy~!

STEAM

When water and fire meet, sometimes water overpowers fire but when they both have the same amount of determination, it leads to steam. That's why the water mage and fire dragon slayer were laying in the middle of a clearing in a forest with a thick layer of steam surrounding them. It was an odd sight to see the both of them together but to see the both of them worn out and laying on the ground opposite each other was even weirder.

Now people usually think that Natsu is supposed to be in the guild having a brawl or being with Lucy or Happy and Juvia in the guild with Gajeel, Levy and Pantherlily. But today was different. Today, they both decided it was time to see who was stronger and which element overpowered the other.

**Flashback**

Juvia made her way to the guild with a depressing air surrounding her. She shouldn't even be going to the guild but she promised Gajeel that she would go on a mission with him, a mission he was tagging for a long time. She refused to return to her dorm because she would feel giulty to a point where he wouldn't even be able to think of anything else.

"Hey Juvia!" Greeted a not so loud voice from behind her. Juvia winced from the ringing in her head before slowly turning around to me the happy face of Levy.

"Hello Levy-chan," Juvia answered abruptly and quietly as if it would help her get away from the loud noises surrounding her. Levy quickly took Juvia quietness to start talking about a new romance book she read and how Juvia would enjoy it. However, Juvia kept her head down and her fringe covered her eyes and refused to look up at the bright sunlight.

"...and the guy ends up falling in lo- Juvia-chan, are you alright?"

Juvia shook her bead before looking at Levy and squinting her eyes. She wanted so badly to return to Fairy Hills and curl under the covers with all the lights off.

Levy reached out her hand before touching Juvia's forehead and looking at her with imense worry.

"Ju-chan, you've got a fever! What are you doing going to the guild?!" Levy yelled, not really noticing Juvia flinching at her loud voice.

"Can Levy-chan turn down her voice down a bit? And Juvia promised Gajeel-kun she would help him with a mission" Juvia replied while removing Levy's hand off her forehead.

"Don't worry, I'll cover for you. I'll tell Gajeel you are sick and can't go. Now head back to Fairy Hills and get plenty of re-"

Levy was cut off by a loud booming voice. She turned around with a menacing glare while Juvia clutched her head in pain.

The owner of the voice flinched at the look they were recieving before they let out a nervous laugh.

"Yes Natsu?" Levy replied with a sickeningly sweet voice whlie stroking Juvia's head softly.

"Ummm... Who's that behind you?" Natsu asked, curious as to who would be bending down and clutching their head. With Levy stroking their head...

"Juvia. She has a fever and you had to come and make it worse," Levy emphasised the 'you' making Natsu feel bad before he remebered something.

"Hey Juvia, have you used your magic in a long time?" He looked behind Levy as he asked the question.

Juvia tried not to flinch when she looked at Natsu and slightly shook her head no. Levy watched the exchange between the two of them before she realised what Natsu was trying to say.

"Natsu, you take care of Juvia because you know what to do. Juvia, trust Natsu. I'll go to Gajeel and tell him you can't go on the job. I hope you get better~" Levy said before turning on her heel and heading towards the guild with a smile on her face. Probably because she got to spend some time with Gajeel.

"Come with me Juvia!" Natsu yelled before walking ahead of Juvia.

"Wait for Juvia, Natsu-san." Juvia followed Natsu with some difficulty, lagging behind.

**Forest clearing**

"Natsu-san, where are you taking Juvia?" She questioned while tripping over roots of a tree. Natsu didn't answer as he skillfully dodged the roots and vines on the floor.

 _'Probably because Natsu-san has been living here most of his life'_ Juvia thought, admiring the tall green trees that stopped the sunlight from reaching her eyes. As they made their way through the lush forest, the trees had burn marks scarring the bark. Juvia thought nothing of it before the trees became nothing apart from stumps that were burnt themselves.

Juvia started to assume that the burn marks were from Natsu himself and that he probably trained there regularly. They ended up reaching a cleating that reminded Juvia of an arena because of the circle shape and the trees blocking off most sunlight because they loomed over,closing everyone and everything off.

"Why did Natsu-san take Juvia here?"

"When I was with Igneel, he taught me something important. Something that could lead to a mages death if not taken care of. He taught me that if a mage does not use their magic in a long time, it can lead to a fever and more. So I brought you here so we could have a fight. You know, to release the built up magic in you that body can't take."

Juvia looked at Nastu with wide eyes, _'since when did Natsu-san know about this? Even Juvia didn't know! Maybe Juvia should stop underestimating him...'_

"So, are you ready?" Natsu yelled while backing away to one side of the circular clearing.

Juvia looked worried before softly shaking her head as a smile formed her lips. "Juvia is ready!" Even with a headache she yelled, ignoring the pain and trusting Natsu's judgement that it was going to leave soon.

 _'Since when did Juvia look so pretty with a smile? Maybe I should pay more attention to her at the guild. But then again, she is always chasing Gray. Or maybe not. I haven't seen her around him in a while, maybe she gave up on him... I hope so.'_ Natsu thought while watching Juvia head towards the opposite side of him and slipping into a fighging stance.

Before the fight started, Natsu decided to make a point.

"I'm not gonna hold back so let's go!"

And with that, he started.

"Iron fist of the fire dragon!" Whilst yelling, he launched off his feet with flames surrounding them. Juvia dodged the attack and threw water slicers back at Natsu.

And that was how the unusual pair ended up in a forest clearing with steam covering the area and the both of them laying worn out on the wet, soggy yet slightly warm floor.

"Thank you Natsu-san. That was fun, Juvia feels so much better," Juvia breathed out.

"I have to help my nakama. And plus, it was fun. I never get to hang out you so you wanna get some dinner with me sometime?" Natsu asked with a hopeful tone in his voice.

"Juvia would love to Natsu-kun," Juvia replied with a blush covering her face but was grateful the steam was hiding her crimson face.

Natsu's face was covered by a light blush after he noticed the change of the honorific. He decided he could get used to it.

Yeah, maybe he could and with that, the two of them made their way out the steam covered forest and towards 8Island to eat out.

Maybe steam being the end result of a fight between water and fire wasn't so bad.

A/N: So that took and was longer than expected and the rest of the days might not come out on the day. I hope that you enjoy it and I literally came up with it on the spot.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: I plan on making this one a short cute drabbble kinda thing...Hopefully... Sorry for any grammar mistakes!

Disclaimer: Fairy Tail belongs to Hiro Mashima

SUNDROPS

A date with Natsu is expected to end in a disaster however, things didn't go that way for Juvia. She expected less, way less. Maybe people should stop downgrading Nastu. Who thought he would think of something so thoughtful? Certainly not Juvia.

Even before the date started, he brought her something so meaningful that made Juvia love him even more than she already did.

He stood at the door of her room with flowers in his hand. They were all colour coordinated apart from the yellow flowers peaking out through the gaps of the red and white roses. They were also much smaller but brighter than the rest.

He caught her staring at the yellow flowers in wonder.

"They are called sundrops. I know, they aren't supposed to be in the bouquet but I had to put them there."

Juvia tilted her head to the answer, why would he possibly have to put them in the bouquet? Natsu started to get nervous before deciding to explain his reason.

"Y-you know how Natsu means summer and summer has sun,, also I'm a fire mage and the sun is made from fire... That stands for sun. Your name means rain in Spanish and the rain drops... That stands for drops. And how we are in a big world and we are so small but so bright and different."

Juvia stood there with wide eyes before carefully taking the flowers inside and running back out to jump on Natsu.

"Thank you, thank you so much," and with that she placed a shy kiss on his cheek before turning away. Natsu stared at her in disbelief with a tint of redness showing on his cheek.

And with that, the date proceeded. Maybe small flowers aren't so bad and neither was Natsu.

This went off track... But I just thought Natsu would try to do something meaningful for his date if he loves them. Thank you for reading and I hope you enjoyed! Also thank you for all the likes on tumblr~!


End file.
